


Sleep

by Supersoda



Series: RvB Fluff Week [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, RvB Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina happen upon a sleeping York</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> a-taller-tale prompt: RvB Fluff Week: Carolina finds York asleep in a chair in the observation room and realizes he was waiting for her to finish training.

Carolina was a running a brush through her damp hair when she noticed the sleeping figure in the observation room. She could not help but grin at York who was leaning dangerously back in the chair lightly snoring. 

It did not take her long to realize that he had sat there for hours waiting for her, making sure she did not pass out in her armour. He always kept an eye on her during these late night sessions and while she never told him out loud she was touched. She came to lean against the counter to see if staring at him long enough would wake him. On a regular night she could half carry, half drag him to his room but with her muscles feeling somewhat like jelly, waking him up was her best option. 

“York” she called using a strong but soft voice, the one she only brought out when the two were alone. She began to poke at his feet, but her only response was a twitch. 

“York.” This time she used her boss voice and shoved his feet off the counter. The sudden change in position was enough to wake him.

“Wha?” He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear them. Carolina crossed her arms and smirked.

“How long have you been standing there?” 

“Long enough, come on Sleeping Beauty, let’s get you into your bunk.” Carolina reached out her hand and pulled York out of his seat. Grabbing his coffee mug the two made their way to York’s room enjoying the comfortable silence of the ship. Soon enough they were at York’s door and Carolina turned to head to her own but stopped when York took her hand.

“Come on, why don’t you come in.” Despite the obvious exhaustion on his face, York still flashed a grin, Carolina rolled her eyes.

“York you’re practically asleep on your feet”  
“I’m not hearing a no.” York yawned

“Alright, just let me get changed.” Taking her word York let go of her hand and entered his room. Carolina quickly got changed into shorts and a tank top and made her way back to York’s bunk.

She was not surprised to find York asleep in his bed. She walked over to double check when she turned to leave she heard a voice mumble. 

“Come to bed Lina.” She was sure that he was talking in his sleep but when she turned back, his hand was patting the space he had made beside him. Being to tired to argue Carolina laid down next to the lock-pick and pulled the covers around them. York snaked his arm around her pulling her close to his chest. 

“Good night York.” She whispered letting her eyelids droop. 

“Sweet dreams Lina.”


End file.
